


third floor

by warptimeandspace



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Mundane Magic, Second Person, TAZ Amnesty, bullet point fic, floors that shouldn't exist, pocket dimentions, this has a gentle monster house energy alright, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: it’s a little weird though, as homey as the lobby is, the rooms are a little bit cold. drafty maybe. the heat never turns up as high as you’d like it to. your sheets are sort of scratchy and the mattress is uncomfortable. if you were planning on staying one more night and leaving early in the morning, you may just want to head out. your own bed is so much more comfortable.





	third floor

  * if you were to stay the night at amnesty lodge you would probably think it’s a relatively mundane sort of place? charming and rustic, but a little old. log cabin exterior. standing outside you can see two stories of windows. this building is really small, you can’t imagine there being more than six or eight rooms on each floor. 
  * hotels have color schemes. amnesty lodges’ are shades of browns. cream walls. brown sofas and chairs. every once and a while there’s flannel plaid accents; a chair with a plaid cushion or curtains. those are usually red or blue. it’s a homey, almost Christmas-y look. there are charcoal drawings on the wall, pinned up instead of framed. you can recognize the desk clerk in one of them. she says her niece did them. she doesn’t have any business card to give you. 
  * the dining room opens into the lobby, with a window into the kitchen. as you pass, you see a chore chart pinned to the fridge with magnets. one of the magnets looks like the kind you get from those tourist traps you saw on the way into town. you suppose that you can’t avoid bigfoot everywhere in a town like this and forget about it. 
  * it’s a little weird though, as homey as the lobby is, the rooms are a little bit cold. drafty maybe. the heat never turns up as high as you’d like it to. your sheets are sort of scratchy and the mattress is uncomfortable. if you were planning on staying one more night and leaving early in the morning, you may just want to head out. your own bed is so much more comfortable.
  * if your name is aubrey little, and you sleep in one of those uncomfortable beds long enough, you might be moved up to the third floor. 
  * the third floor shouldn’t exist. depending on who you ask, the third floor doesn’t exist. it doesn’t really matter either way. your room here is bigger and your mattress is of quality now that the goal is not to scare you away. you have a bathtub in your bathroom instead of just a shower and your closet is big enough that you can put all of your clothes away instead of perpetually living out of a suitcase. 
  * after a few days, the room molds around you. you close the door one morning on brown walls, coming back in the evening to wine. a basket of rabbit toys appear by the bed as you are sleeping. after you shower, you find a jewel-toned jacob’s ladder quilt on top of your generic white down comforter. as you open curtains to let in the morning like you find a stout pot of violets. 
  * on the third floor, doors are left open. you can hear moira singing a few doors down in a language you are not completely fluent in but are getting better at. jake tries to convince mama that she needs to learn to heely. barclay and dani discuss the status of the tomatoes in the garden. 
  * dani’s room is next to yours. you find, eventually, that her walls are robin’s egg blue. she has a heavy honey colored desk pushed up against the wall with art supplies organized in glass jars, a carefully controlled chaos. in her window, she has a record player and a triad of plants in speckled planters: english ivy, aloe, and lavender. 
  * her bed, covered in it’s gold comforter, is just as comfortable as yours



**Author's Note:**

> no notes, just tumblr @ warptimeandspace


End file.
